Birthdays
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: A Birthday fic for Mukuro-sama. May have hints of 6927, but only if you squint.


**^^;; ehehehehehe...**

**Well, I wanted to make a Birthday fic for Mukuro-sama and I sort of just made this. ****I'm pretty good at being carried away while writing a ****fic, so it probably doesnt connect.**

**But I'm having a bout of Writer's Block(?) and this is my best as of right now.**

**I hope you like it anyway.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO-SAMA! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters. All belongs soully to Amano Akira-sama.**

* * *

><p>"What… is this?" I, Rokudo Mukuro, am currently facing a dilemma.<p>

"What does it look like? You better kneel down and thank the tenth for being kind enough to even think of doing something like this for you, you Bastard. Why did you even bother with this guy Tenth? He's completely unfit to receive your kindness! And look, he's not even grateful!" I heard Gokudera Hayato's exasperated whining, but I wasn't listening to him.

My attention was currently focused on the extremely _colorful _banner in front of me. More so the fact that on the banner, written in a perfectly _noticeable _script, was _my name. _In fact, the _whole place _was decorated in bright colors, there were even confetti floating around, people in ridiculous party hats and balloons tied to each chair. The worst, that doesn't even compare to the absolute childishness, was the obvious trace of joy and laughter that was filling the air.

It was absolutely suffocating.

_What in the world IS this?_

"C-Calm down Gokudera-kun. It's really nothing big, besides, he's one of my Guardians too. I suppose bright colors really aren't a good idea, b-but the kids offered to do the banner and I really didn't have the heart to decline…—"

"HEY! I helped too byon!"

"—A-Anyways, H-happy Birthday M-Mukuro" the young Vongola trailed off. I just stared at him.

….. Oh Right…

Birthday.

Today is the anniversary of the day of my Birth; the start of my utterly horrible and excruciating existence. And if I'm not mistaken, this… predicament… was that people were actually _celebrating_ this wretched day. And will someone tell me just _why_ are Ken and Chikusa are here too?

"Vongola Decimo" I called, I felt my brow twitch as annoyance coursed through me, along with an emotion I can't quite name, but that is not important. When Sawada Tsunayoshi finally turned his attention to me, I decided to go straight to business so I can just _leave _already. I don't belong here. "I was called here by the Arcobaleno to discuss about my next mission. Do you mind telling me where he is?"

I saw the nervous flicker in the boy's eyes. I felt another twitch. "O-oh that... Haha… There is no mission. W-we just needed to find a way to get you here b-because I know you wouldn't come if we just told you the truth…"

Ah. "I see. In that case I'll be taking my leave here then" I turned around and reached for the door handle, having every mind to just walk out and spend the rest of this vile day in the comfort of my base. Preferably with some chocolate shake.

Of course the Vongola just had to grab my shirt and stop me just before I made it safely out of this new form of torture.

"W-WAIT! MUKURO! D-Don't leave! T-This is supposed to be your Birthday party…! I-I'm sorry if it's not to your liking, but at least stay for a little while!" Sawada Tsunayoshi's panicked voice filled my ears. I was having thoughts of just shrugging him off, but instead I turned around to face my so-called boss.

Big Mistake.

Since _when _had this Decimo mastered the infamous _puppy dog face? _And _why _is he _using it?_ "Please?" the Vongola Boss pleaded.

_Sigh_ "Alright alright I won't leave. But can you please let go of me?" I gave in and let the newly energized brunette pull me inside his home.

Seriously, why does he even bother? It's not like this day is special. The Storm Guardian is right, I don't deserve these things.

"Happy Birthday Mukuro-san! Look! I made you a card!" Ken appeared right in front of me when the next Vongola boss left for the kitchen. In his hand was a gaudily colored piece of folded paper. Ken can indeed be such a child at times.

"This…" I took the card from his hands and opened it… only to be met with the childishly drawn picture of a dog (probably Ken) an onion wearing a bonnet (is it Chikusa?) and two pineapples (the one with the eyepatch must be Chrome, so the other is…)

…

Twitch.

"Why thank you Ken, this is very nice of you" I smiled, quite pleasantly, while enjoying myself at the look of pure horror on his face. "Kufufufufufufufufufufu~"

"Gokuri-byon…."

"Mukuro-sama. I have one too" little Chrome appeared before me, Chikusa by her side; each holding a present in hand.

Chikusa's gift was a bar of my favorite chocolate. Chrome's was a cute little Happy Birthday card that I'm sure she got from a nearby convenient store. But I thanked them dearly for it anyway.

From them it was normal. Even before Ken and Chikusa would insist to give me something on my birthday. At first I kept telling them how pointless it was, but because of their insistence I just let them. Chrome was a very similar case.

But it was a huge surprise when the other Guardians did the same right after them…

It was a piano score from the Storm. "You better be thankful you bastard! I wouldn't be doing this if Juudaime hadn't asked me to!"

A Baseball bat from the Rain. "Haha, Calm down 'Dera. Anyways, I didn't know what to get you, so I hope this is okay"

A pair of boxing gloves from the Sun. "PRESENT GIVING TO THE EXTREME!"

A pink(?) grenade from the young Lightning. "Hehe, you must feel honored to be given one of Lambo-san's treasures. So, you should repay Lambo-san by becoming his subordinate hai hai hai hai!"

"….. Oya? I never expected you to be so kind as to prepare a present Kyoya-kun" I said as I stared at the Cloud Guardian whom approached me.

"Heh… I can be generous if I want. Besides, you're the only reason I came here in the first place" I knew what his present was the moment his tonfa's were in sight. And I must have to say it was a great present.

Too bad it had to be cut short as Sawada-san called everyone for dinner.

Sawada-san was, to say the least, a magnificent cook. I, in my 17 years of life, had never tasted cooking like this before. But then… I never really had such a proper meal before.

"Well, I didn't really know what to get you, so I hope this is fine. I helped out with the food, but I tried my best at making this" Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled his sheepish smiles when I entered the kitchen. He was holding a full sized Chocolate cake decorated messily with brown and white icing.

I stared at it. "You're not going to poison me are you Vongola?" I asked him, inspecting the dark brownness of the cake.

"Well excuse me if this is my first time trying to ice a cake! I swear the cake isn't so bad" the brunette snapped defiantly. Hoh? So Vongola does have a cuter side to him after all. I smirked.

And God forbid me, did the Decimo just blush? I felt my smirk grow on my face. Well isn't this interesting?

"Here, you should make a wish" he said as the candles were lit.

"Isn't this for kids" I asked him, part amused part irritated. I felt glares from the rest of the crowd, but they are easily ignored.

The Vongola gave me a half-hearted glare, and I had to laugh at that look. "I wish for the obliteration of the mafia" I announced, teasing to blow the candle. It wasn't unexpected when Tsunayoshi pulled the cake away in panic. "Kufufu~ You told me to make a wish"

"Not that kind of wish, make a proper one!"

"Kufufu~ so demanding aren't we? Fine" I don't believe in wishes, such like I don't believe in the joys of birthday parties and holidays or anything of the like. I am not doing this because I really feel the want to believe that a wish can be granted, but I am only doing this to humor people. And so I wish.

I wish to see something I have never seen before. I wish… to see that magnificent bright light that I used to think does not exist. And I blow on the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asks curiously. "It's not something like world domination is it?" he gulped.

"Kufufu~ My Vongola, however did you know?"

"HIIE?"

"Just kidding"

"whew"

To my surprise, the cake wasn't half bad… no, in fact it was actually quite tasty. "This is pretty good Vongola. Are you sure you didn't ask help from your mother?" I asked him. He tried to look offended, but it was only betrayed by the blush across his cheeks.

I think I'm taking a liking to this face of his. "Kufufufufu~"

"Anyway, Happy Birthday Mukuro. At least you look like you cheered up a little" the Vongola suddenly spoke from beside me.

"That's the second time you said that you know" I teased. "And what did you meant by 'cheer up'?"

Tsunayoshi only smiled at me in reply. And although I don't know why, I was entranced by that smile.

That was when I noticed it.

For some reason, I feel really…. light…. right now. The lightest I felt in years. As if…

Is this….

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Why did you even bother with this?" I asked him. The reply I received was a light hum…

"Because it's your birthday"

"But why?"

He smiled at me again. It really is a mystery to me how this person can smile so casually at the one who tried to possess him only a little while ago.

"Because you're part of the family Mukuro. Why else?"

"Hmm…" there it is. Lightheadedness and warmth. A feeling that seems to only come when he's around.

I wonder why…

"There you are Mukuro" I heard a child's voice. I turned to look at the Arcobaleno whom had just appeared.

"R-REBORN! Since when were you here?"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna"

"Yes Arcobaleno?" I asked him. The baby turned to me with a smirk on his face, he was carrying something it seems…

Ah. "Is this the details for this weekends mission?" I asked him. I received a nod.

"E-EEEH? The Mission thing was Real?" Tsunayoshi cried.

I could not suppress my chuckle at that.

"Well Vongola, it seems I have gotten my objective now. I shall be taking my leave" I announced, heading towards the door. Ken and Chikusa followed me out, Chrome bowed to them before she accompanied us.

It was a very amusing thing to hear the chaos that ensued inside after that. But right now I had to contemplate the events that took place.

It was very… new.

"So Mukuro-sama, what did you think of today?" my cute little Chrome asked me, and I ask myself the same question…

"Its…" I smiled. "Fine, I guess"

'_Family… huh?'_


End file.
